What's Amisia's Paint Made Of?
About "What's Amisia's Paint Made Of?" sometimes shortened to Amisia's Paint, is considered one of the first of the second wave of what blogs. The blog was started by dephception on 1/19/2018 and is still in operation to this day. Personality Amisia is roleplayed as having a personality that is rather friendly to most, although violent toward those who dislike her art. She also loves getting free paint, and is only part of the rebellion for the fuchsia paint. Her quirk is that she speaks in all caps, uses no ending punctuation, and starts and ends lines with symbols akin to her sign, like this: -(-> HELLO <-)- Relationships Kuprum: The two had a short kismitude- however it would later become an auspistice with the inclusion of Mallek. However this relationship would shortly end after Amisia's forces won against Kuprum's during the last battle of the Pissblood rebellion. Chahut: The two are matesprits. Chahut helps provide Amisia with paint, and in return Amisia provides her with mementos for her scrapbook. Chahut is also willing to defend her from any enemies, such as Kuprum. Ardata: For a brief period of time, Amisia attempted to adopt the Ardata army because she was trying to start a child army of her own. However, she was rejected by most of them and therefore returned to an artist lifestyle. Mallek: The two are considered friends. The two offer and ask for support in times of need. However past this, not much can be said on their relationship. Trizza: Amisia is directly loyal towards Trizza, but isn't loyal to the empire itself. While being part of the free paint rebellion. However, she is mostly ignored by imperial forces due to regularly making portraits for Trizza. Marsti: Amisia and Marsti seem to have a good relationship, with the two frequently making plans involving bathbombs together. Amisia also frequently uses her bathbombs in her paint, as it allows her to get many fantastic colors. The two have also worked together to promote the safe usage of bathbombs. DO NOT CRONCH. History During the early days of the what timeline Amisia was considered a vassal of Heiress Trizza. She conducted small scale investigates, such as the one including Mallek's sentient piercings, and would fight against rebels such as the pissblood revolt, being in fact the one to capture the leader of that rebellion. Later on, she did random things. About Mod The mod of What's Amisia's Paint Made Of? is a weird and random Chinese American girl who is always the youngest in the Discord servers she is part of. Probably since she's a 13 year old lil shit. Her real name is Daphne {REDACTED LAST NAME}, but she goes by Deph since one day she was watching a Minecraft roleplay video when she was 8 and all the placeholder characters were named like Weph, Steph, Ceph, etc. so she applied that format to her name and BOOM. When bored, she likes to mess with Google Translate, shitpost on Tumblr, take up way too many art projects at once, and also scream at how unresponsive the iOS Mail app is.Category:What Blogs Category:Amisia Erdehn blogs